a million smiles
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: ribuan cerita tercipta, dengan jutaan senyum dan air mata. [Nakayoshi Monthly Magazine] [Open Request]


_Disclaimer_

 _a million smile_ _© Enamel Illyane_

 _Warning!_

 _Kumpulan drabble dari beberapa fandom berbeda (yang dimuat di satu majalah bulanan yang sama), **open request (see a/n),** ficlets/drabbles, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.twice **_[17cm Otometica © Megu Sakura – Nanao/Otome]_

* * *

"Gadis itu adalah cinta pertamaku."

Otome tersentak kaget. Nanao pasti sangat mencintai _gadis itu_. _Gadis itu_ pasti berpengaruh besar dalam hidupnya. Tapi, melihat bagaimana _gadis itu_ sekarang, Otome merasa seperti akan menghancurkan hidup seseorang jika ia mengatakan kebenarannya. _'Aku ingin melindungi perasaan itu.'_

Kepalan Otome mengerat. "I-itu kakakku!"

Mana bisa Otome bilang kalau gadis mungil yang seperti batu pertama itu tumbuh menjadi tiang listrik yang jelek dan tidak pandai bergaul?

"Lalu ada juga satu lagi. Kurasa dia punya hubungan erat dengan kakakmu."

' _Heh? Masih ada gadis lain? Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'hubungan erat' itu?'_

"Aku bukannya jatuh cinta padanya, sih… Hanya sedikit tertarik padanya," ucap Nanao sedikit ragu.

' _Dia pasti merasa bersalah kalau bilang dia juga jatuh cinta pada gadis lain selain_ gadis itu _,'_ batin Otome terkikik, tidak menyangka gengsi Nanao ternyata cukup tinggi. "Bisa ceritakan lebih jauh?"

Nanao bersandar pada pagar kawat di belakangnya. "Waktu aku masih SD, aku sempat lelah melukis dan berpikir untuk berhenti."

Otome mengangguk paham. "Lanjut."

Nanao memberi jeda cukup panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Waktu itu aku bertemu gadis yang lebih dewasa, mungkin siswi SMP. Aku yang sedang mencoret-coret jalanan taman di bawah hujan deras, tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh dia."

' _Rasanya kok agak curiga…'_

"Dia melindungiku dengan payung besarnya kemudian dia menyodorkan kertas dan krayon."

' _Masa' sih…'_

"Dia bilang, 'Daripada mencoret-coret fasilitas umum, kenapa kau tidak menggambar untukku saja? Lukisan Cinderella yang bahagia. Kamu bisa menggambarnya, 'kan?'. Aku masih ingat dia bicara seperti itu."

' _Ah..'_

"Aneh, padahal seharusnya hanya _gadis itu_ yang tahu… soal lukisan Cinderella itu." Suara Nanao mulai bergetar dan perlahan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

' _Lagi-lagi.. Itu aku, 'kan..'_

"Ukh.." Otome memeluk Nanao yang meringkuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia baru bertemu (lagi) dengan Nanao dan sudah banyak sekali sisi yang diperlihatkan pemuda ini. "A-apa kakakmu memiliki kerabat yang… tahu s-soal lukisanku? S-setidaknya aku ingin berterima kasih padanya.."

Pelukan Otome mengerat. "Itu… adikku."

 _Sementara Otome terus saja menutupi sisi lain dirinya dan mengklaim itu sebagai persona yang berbeda._

* * *

 **.hurt** _[Usotsuki Ouji to Nisemono Kanojo_ © _Rin Miasa_ _– Yuan/Akane]_

* * *

" _Kami juga pasangan bohongan, lho?"_

Ah.. Rasanya Yuan ingin buang diri ke laut saja.

" _Yu-Yuan! Nggak apa-apa tuh?!"_

Pasti _apa-apa_ lah. Apalagi yang berkata seperti itu Akane sendiri.

" _Kita sama-sama bersandiwara, 'kan?"_

Ini juga sandiwara, lho. Tersenyum saat Akane menyakiti hatinya seolah itu bagian dari naskah, mungkin Yuan bisa mulai memilah tawaran paling menarik dari kertas-kertas permintaan kontrak yang nyaris berdebu di pinggir lacinya.

" _Kalian berdua harus memiliki perasaan yang sama!"_

Andai saja Akane memiliki pola pikir Runa—mungkin Yuan tidak akan tersakiti sampai _segininya_.

Padahal pada awalnya ia hanya seorang bocah pindahan menang tampang yang isi otaknya kosong. Selalu merasa nilai di atas kertas tidak menjamin masa depannya. Meski bodoh, ia masih bisa jadi artis—suaranya lumayan, kok.

Tapi saat melihat Akane, yang begitu cemerlang dan berkilauan—Yuan sadar, ia harus jadi pria yang layak untuk berdiri di samping Akane.

 _Meski perasaan mereka tak sejalan._

* * *

 **.sacrifice** _[Hyakki Koiran © Pedoro Teriumi – Toa-centric]_

* * *

Menjalani nasib sebagai iblis yang kalah dalam perebutan pengantin bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Rasa sakit yang akan membunuhmu perlahan, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengaburkan pandanganmu sama sekali bukan hal yang bisa dinikmati.

Toa tidak tercelup kegelapan— _belum._

Rambutnya masih putih bersih, ia tak perlu penyucian macam apapun. Ia memang tidak sekuat Reo kakaknya, tapi ia sama sekali _tidak_ lemah. Ia selalu bersikap baik dan bisa segalanya—lalu kenapa harus Reo yang dipilih Koko?

 _Kenapakenapakenapakenapa._

Toa kesal— _tentu saja_. Sakit hati— _apalagi_. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mengalah dan membiarkan kakaknya yang sudah tercelup terlalu dalam itu menikahi Koko—dan berakhir menyakiti gadis polos itu?

 _Tidaktidaktidaktidak._

Toa tahu kakaknya pasti bisa membahagiakan Koko, seandainya saja ia tidak _segelap_ itu. Seandainya baying-bayang Kaguya tidak menghantui Reo.

 _Seandainyaseandainyaseandainya._

Toa sangat, sangat sayang pada Reo. Kakaknya yang sangat manis (tidak secara harfiah) dan keren itu adalah satu-satunya yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Namun, Toa juga sama sayangnya pada Koko. Gadis pertama yang memberikan kekuatan sebegitu besarnya—tentu saja ia menyayanginya.

Maka dari itu ia tidak bisa memilih. Antara kakaknya atau gadisnya? Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih ia sayangi.

 _Toa Kiryu terpaksa mengalah pada mereka berdua._

* * *

 **.cliché** _[Usotsuki Ouji to Nisemono Kanojo © Rin Miasa – Hayato/Konomi]_

* * *

"Kamu yakin nggak apa-apa begini saja?"

Konomi menggigit kukunya kesal. "Tentu saja _apa-apa,_ Hayato. Hikaru direbut begitu saja menurutmu _nggak apa-apa_ buatku?"

Hayato tersenyum maklum. "Tapi kenapa kamu nggak bertindak?"

"Sudah!" pekik gadis manis itu. "Mencoba membocorkan rahasia Hikaru, mengacaukan kontes pasangan, terus menempel pada Hikaru, menurutmu itu bukan tindakan, hah!?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Skenarionya memang begini, 'kan?"

Konomi diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalah pada tenangnya malam. "Ya. Seorang gadis yang tidak punya teman mendadak pacaran dengan cowok paling populer satu sekolah, tapi kemudian seorang temannya yang manja dan selalu menghalangi mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi gadis itu dan pacarnya berhasil melalui itu semua dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Rutenya selalu begitu, 'kan?"

"Kau lupa teman yang selalu mendukung mereka berdua, atau tokoh lain yang lebih mengerti _heroine_ dan menyukainya walaupun selalu berakhir ditolak." Hayato melayangkan protes.

Konomi mendecih. "Dialogmu bahkan lebih sedikit dariku, _Tuan Homo_."

Urat-urat Hayato berkedut tersinggung. "Tapi wajahku lebih banyak muncul di panel, _Nona Boneka_."

Mereka saling bertatap lewat ujung mata—mengirim kilat amarah. Namun, setelah sekitar lima belas detik, Hayato, sebagai seorang _gentleman_ , memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mengakhiri pertengkaran ini.

"Sudahlah, kau juga melihatnya, 'kan? Nama kita diberi label _supporting character._ "

"Cih."

 _Kemudian cerita antara gadis bermulut pedas dan seorang lelaki ramah yang tak banyak bicarapun masuk daftar_ next project _.._

* * *

 **.imitating **_[Sabagebu! © Hidekichi Matsumoto – Kitami/Gotokuji]_

* * *

"Nah, Kitami-kun dan Gotokuji-chan! Silahkan maju ke depan!"

Hari ini hari kunjungan orang tua. Hari dimana para wali murid berkunjung ke sekolah putra putri mereka dan melihat mereka belajar. Dan kali ini, semua murid diminta maju berpasangan untuk menirukan gerakan hewan untuk menunjukkan seberapa luas pengetahuan pengetahuan mereka akan dunia fauna.

Sejauh ini yang paling banyak ditirukan adalah gerakan burung—tinggal menggerakkan tangan ke atas dan ke bawah seolah mengepak dan berteriak 'koakk koakk' atau 'cuitt cuitt' dan selesai. Mudah sekali.

Kemudian, kali ini giliran Kitami dan Gotokuji untuk maju. Gotokuji yang tidak terlalu peduli menyerahkan semuanya pada Kitami—yang berkali-kali merajuk minta dibantu berpikir.

"Ya cudah, kita ikuti yang lain caja! Kita tilu gelakan bulung, ya?" ucap Kitami tepat sebelum dipanggil ke depan oleh guru mereka.

"Kalian akan menirukan gerakan hewan apa, hm~?" tanya guru itu dan tersenyum pada dua muridnya itu.

"Bulung!" jawab Kitami bersemangat. Guru muda itu diam-diam mengeluh bosan dalam hati.

"Oke, silahkan dimulai—"

 _ **Chuu~**_

 _Hell what._

Semua hening, semua diam. Tidak ada yang bicara—napaspun ditahan.

Apa yang barusan mereka lihat? Seorang bocah yang bicara 'r' saja masih belum bisa, tapi sudah berani cium anak orang?

 _Double what._

"Ekhem," deheman kecil dari guru kelas Matahari itu memecah hening. "K-Kitami-kun, gerakan burung macam apa yang baru saja kau tirukan, hm~?" Ia menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak menonjok bocah tampan yang ada di depannya.

Kitami tersenyum cerah. "Induk bulung yang membeli makan anaknya, _cencei_! Kemalin aku lihat di tivi, lho!"

 _Keesokkan harinya, Kitami dilarang menyentuh TV dan bermain dengan Gotokuji selama seminggu._

* * *

 **.gift **_[Kigurumi Guardians © Lily Hoshina – Satsuki/Fennel]_

* * *

"Kamu nggak keberatan menciumku?"

Satsuki menatap Fennel dengan pandangan heran. Mereka baru saja melakukan _repart_ dan tiba-tiba Fennel menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa aku harus?"

Fennel menoleh ke arah lain—semburat merah tipis menyapu pipinya. "Y-yah.. Kita 'kan sesama lelaki. Jadi, aku hanya berpikir kalau kau merasa risih dengan hal itu…" ucapnya seraya mengelus tengkuknya.

Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya. "Kita perlu itu untuk _repart_. Tujuannya memang itu, 'kan?"

Pria bertumbuh tinggi itu kembali berkata,"K-kalau aku melakukannya dengan tujuan lain?" Kali ini semburat di wajahnya makin menebal.

Satsuki terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum terkekeh pelan. "J-jangan ditertawakan!" tegur Fennel.

"Aku tetap nggak keberatan."

Pupil Fennel mengecil cukup jauh dari ukuran sebelumnya untuk menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya dia. "Serius? Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu… karena aku menyukaimu? Meski kita sesama lelaki?"

Satsuki terkekeh lagi. Sungguh langka melihat Fennel malu-malu seperti ini—seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Aku tetap nggak akan keberatan. Lagipula bagiku, jenis kelamin bukan masalah. Kalau suka, ya, suka saja."

"Apa itu artinya kau juga… menyukaiku?"

Satsuki tersenyum simpul, sebelum berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup pipi Fennel cepat. "Hadiah kencan pertama."

 _Dan keesokkan harinya, Hakka terus bertanya kenapa mereka mengenakan gelang yang sama._

* * *

 **fin?**

* * *

 _My poor baby_ Toa ;; cinta Tante padamu makin meluap setelah akhirnya bisa baca chapter 23 uhuhu ;; (saya tipe orang yang nunggu Hyakki Koiran lewat majalah bulanan lol)

Kenapa _white haired_ itu penuh pengorbanan? ;; Mari kita kumpulkan donasi untuk melestarikan spesies nista ini, kawan ;;

Btw, saya **open request** lho! Untuk majalah bulanan Nakayoshi aja ya.. yang serinya mulai sekitar tahun 2012, soalnya saya baru sanggup buat ngoleksi tiap edisi mulai pertengahan tahun 2012 uhuhuhu ;; TAPI bukan berarti saya nggak nerima request komik angkatan lama. Mungkin bakal jadi agak lama karena saya butuh _research_ dulu..

Yang mau request silahkan isi kotak review atau PM saya **dengan format** :

 **Judul komik :** _(mis. Hyakki Koiran)_

 **Karakter yang ingin digunakan** (boleh _pair_ , _chara-centric_ , atau _friendship_ ) **dan status mereka :** _(mis. Reo Kiryu, Toa Kiryu, Koko Unohana - triangle love)_

 **Canon / boleh AU :** _(mis. Boleh AU. AU-nya Distopia ya [opsional. boleh tidak mencantumkan AU yang diinginkan])_

 **Prompt** (opsional. kalau ingin _canon_ diusahakan _prompt_ tidak melenceng jauh dari cerita aslinya) **:** _(mis. AK47, bantuan medis, roh jahat.)_

Request dibuka sampai status di summary berubah jadi **closed** ya~.

 _With some syrup and ice sugar,_

 _Enamel Illyane_


End file.
